will true love find it's way?
by Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: Lol's back and better than ever and now with Tracy back at the dumping ground after giving up her job and her boyfriend have broken up, she's heartbroken and when he sees Tracy upset will he comfort or just turn away when she needs him more than ever and most of all will true love find its way?
1. Broken Hearts and an Unexpected Visitor

Will True love find its way?

Summary- Lol's back and better than ever and now with Tracy back at the dumping ground after giving up her job and her boyfriend have broken up, she's heartbroken and when he sees Tracy upset will he comfort or just turn away when she needs him more than ever and most of all will true love find its way?

Disclaimer- I do not own Tracy beaker or any of the characters all rights go to Jacqueline Wilson and nick Sharatt for creating them and illustrating them.

Chapter 1- Broken hearts and an unexpected visitor

Tracy's POV

I was crying I mean actually crying I know I say I don't cry I get 'hay fever' but my boyfriend had just broken up with me and of course I'm crying there's no doubt about it let me tell you what happened

_Okay so it was a typical day at the dumping ground and yes I'm back at the dumping ground, I did quit I just couldn't handle it anymore I know I love to write but my heart will always belong to the dumping ground, anyway back to the real story there's suddenly a knock at the door I go to open it and Seth was standing at the door I gestured him to come in but he just shook his head and gave me flowers and a photo saying 'I will always love you but I can't go on like this anymore I'm sorry I hope we can be friends' I looked at it and I was shocked he was breaking up with me and he didn't even have the guts to say it just write it next to a photo of us hugging him behind and me in front._

"_You're breaking up with me and instead of saying it you write it instead that's just worse, you know what you can keep this and these" I said giving him back the photo and the flowers "oh and one more thing, never call or speak to me EVER AGAIN! Bye." _

And now it's back to we were before me sitting on the stairs crying my eyes because he didn't have the decency to actually say it face to face instead on to paper. Suddenly there was a knock at the door I let Mike get it I didn't want to let anyone see me like this so I went to wash the mascara that was running down my face and by the time I looked in the mirror I had panda eyes.

"Tracy?" Mike shouted,

"Yeah what is it?" I replied

"There's how should I say it an old friend back here" Mike replied happily, so then I started thinking 'who could it be well it wouldn't be Justine but it could be him no…' then I shot up 'it couldn't be it just couldn't be,' then as soon as I had the nerve to show my face I turned away from Mike to see his face.

"Lol?" I asked confused on why he was here.

"Beaker have you been crying?" he asked and as soon as he asked that question I turned my face away from him then I sighed,

"It's nothing it's just…" I trailed off because I couldn't say any more and he could see that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Tracy why don't we talk in the kitchen okay?" I nodded, but why was he being nice to me I mean me but right then I actually noticed his features his looks he was gorgeous and 'oh my gosh! Am I falling for Lol.'

"I can't I just can't" I mumbled loud enough so he could hear

"What can't you do Trace?"

TBC…

A/n: hope you enjoy! This is my first ever Tracy beaker and Tracy/Lol fic but I hope you like it and don't forget to R&R! And remember don't like. Don't read.

Jabifan4eva xx


	2. Confessions and Comforts

Chapter 2- Confessions and Comforts

Disclaimer- not mine

Tracy's POV

We sat on the stairs and it must took about 10 minutes for Lol to get the truth out of me when I finally gave in I said,

"My boyfriend and I split up"

"You had a boyfriend?" he asked surprised that someone could actually date me, I just glared at him, then I suddenly saw an apologetic look in his eyes, he felt sorry for me and he was sorry to me but just then he said,

"Look I didn't mean it like that I just-"then I just kissed his cheek and smiled so he would know he's forgiven then I said teasing,

"Never thought you would say something like that to me" I hugged tightly then it was when heard all the "oohs" that I let go and stood up then said,

"Go away" I said running away into the garden and sitting in my secret place. A couple of minutes later Lol found and sat down next to me then touched my arm and then said,

"I think you should go home you're stressed" I sighed then smiled at him touching my shoulder but I shook my head

"No I'll be fine it's just that they want me to be with Seth and they all know they we split up. But when they did that it was like I moved on already but I can't move on quickly I'm not ready to move on"

"Tracy I need to tell you something."

"Lol what is it?" I asked worried what he was going to say.

"I've liked you for a long time" I was shocked and I blurted out,

"So have I, well I liked you when you were younger and I was upset when you left but I never thought it would go anywhere that's why I started to like Crash." I shrugged, I didn't think it was a big deal but apparently that wasn't the case, he was shocked but I could see jealousy on his face he tried to hide it but I just rolled my eyes then I said,

"You're jealous? Of Crash and me? Believe me I didn't like him not really, well I did but not that much not as much as I liked you anyway" the last bit I said in a whisper so he couldn't hear me but unfortunately for me it didn't work and he did hear me.

"You liked me more than Crash? Yeah right Beaker like I'd believe that"

"Well Crash like Justine until I ran away to find my mum and that's when I started to like him which is unfortunate for you but for me it was someone I liked because you never paid any attention to me you just didn't like me" I confessed.

"I didn't like you because I loved you"

"You what?" I asked

"You what?" everyone repeated because we didn't realise everyone was watching,

"Say that again Lol"

"I loved you, I mean I love you Tracy Beaker" and with that I kissed him smiling through the kiss then pulled away,

"I love you too Lol, just never had the courage to say it" I said.

"Neither" he breathed then I kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs to do something and I could have sworn he was looking at me when I went up the stairs.

A/N: hope you enjoyed plz R&R jabifan4eva.


	3. The Guts and The first date

Chapter 3- The guts and the First Date

Tracy's POV

The one thing I thought about Lol when I first met him was 'he seemed confident' but when he tried to asked me out it was a whole different matter because he had the guts but he was nervous and when he was asking me out I was even more nervous than I had ever been even when Seth first asked me out, okay so I was sitting in the kitchen when Rick comes up to me and says,

"How would I ask someone out I really liked?" and in the moment I said,

"You need the guts" he nodded then went off without saying another word. Then Carmen came over to me and said the exact same thing but instead I stopped her,

"Carmen does you like someone? You can tell me because Rick just asked me the same exact thing"

"He did?"

"Yes he did now-"

"I've got to go bye" I sighed then I felt arms around my waist and a head on my shoulder,

"What's all this with each other out"

"I have no idea Rick and Carmen just asked me the same thing but Carmen just walked away when I tried to talk to her"

"Did you tell her that Rick said the same thing?" I just nodded and he laughed "she probably thinks he's going to ask her out they get advice then ask someone out silly!"

"Who are you calling silly? You're the one that needs to pull up his trousers not me" I replied then we both laughed,

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Tonight? Sure! Where?" I asked

"Movies" he replied simply

"Yeah alright" then I smiled and walked off to go see what Carmen and Rick were up to.

When I got upstairs I heard giggling and then when I realised Carmen was in her room and I went to go see where she was Lol came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders and I jumped and turned around and was relieved when it was him and not someone else then I said,

"Lol you scared me now shh I'm trying to find out where Carmen is I could hear laughing but now I can hear kissing noises?"

"What?" Lol asked confused,

"Just shh, just wait I'm going to knock on the door" I replied then I knock on the door and I heard the moving of people on the bed and all I could hear from Rick's room was a faint,

"Come in" I opened the door and saw Rick and Carmen next to each other and I asked,

"What's happened"

"Rick asked me out" she screamed in a very girly way

"So that's why you were asking me how to ask someone out that you like I guess you do have the guts Rick just like…" then I was cut off by Lol saying,

"Me!" and he put his arm around my shoulder and we smiled each other before leaning in and…

"Do you mind please get a room you two" we just laughed

"We could hear you from downstairs" and then I went to get ready to go home and get dressed for our date and before I went I gave Lol a kiss on the cheek.

Once I got home I got dressed into the dress that I wore on my first date with _him _as I now call Seth.

When Lol arrived he was dressed in a shirt and trousers and really I felt overdressed but he said,

"You look wow… I mean WOW!" I shook my head and then I said,

"You look not bad yourself you sure I'm not too overdressed?"

"No you look gorgeous" he replied, I was flattered then we went to go see the woman in black and yes it was scary and yes I may have been hiding behind Lol most of the time especially when she was screaming and also when it was finished I may have been scarred for life and may be the scared of the dark by now but I'll be fine just as long as I never watch it again I will totally fine.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed don't forget to R&R! :).


End file.
